


Anniversary

by Bitterraven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Sad, angst with comfort., it gets sweet a bit dont worry, part of habits series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterraven/pseuds/Bitterraven
Summary: To Lotor, the day was similar to any other he’d had; he did his morning routine, hygiene, and had breakfast. But it was during breakfast when he noticed that something seemed off.





	Anniversary

To Lotor, the day was similar to any other he’d had; he did his morning routine, hygiene, and had breakfast. But it was during breakfast when he noticed that something seemed off.

Pidge wasn’t present, and while she occasionally skipped breakfast, he noted that this was the third day she hadn’t shown up and it was starting to concern him.

As for the rest of the Paladins, they seemed fine. Lance was conversing with Allura and Keith across the table while from what he could tell Shiro and Coran were discussing construction on the new castleship, and Hunk was trying to prod more food onto their plates.

“Has anyone seen Pidge?” he asked after a concerning amount of time had passed without her appearing.

Allura looked over at him, pausing her conversation with Lance.

“She told me she was working on a coding project for the new ships we’re making.” She laid her arms crossed on the table. “Did she not tell you?”

“No... she never mentioned it.” Lotor was confused, Pidge usually updated him if she was working so he’d know not to disturb her.

“Well, she might have forgotten, she’s been working hard on it for the past few days. Don’t worry, I reminded her to sleep and eat. Gods know she’d starve herself if it meant more time to complete these ships.” Allura chuckled after that and resumed talking to Lance and Keith.

“I’m going to go check on her...” Lotor got up, taking an extra plate of food with him.

“When you see her tell her we’re having a training session tomorrow. I expect her to show up for that at least.” Allura called to him as he left, with Lotor giving a brief wave in acknowledgement.  
Lotor wandered down the hall until he was in front of Pidge’s door.  
Lifting his hand he rasped on the door “Pidge? It’s me, Lotor, I brought you breakfast.”  
He heard rustling from behind the door followed by the sound of glass breaking and a curse from inside.  
“Leave it outside, I’ll get it later.” A muffled but distinctive voice replied before Lotor heard what sounded like something crashing against the door.

 

“Pidge!” Lotor tried unlocking the door multiple times, but the code Pidge gave him not working, causing Lotor to grow more panicked.

“I’m fine… It was just a stupid drone I was working on. It fell. Just leave the food and go already!” Pidge muffled voice carried through the door.

Lotor paused, embarrassment flooding him. “A-Alright…” He put the plate down, standing back up hesitantly, walking away.

It wasn’t until later that night that Lotor came back to her room, the plate of food cold on the floor in front of the bleak door.

Lotor lifted his hand up, hesitantly holding it to the door, debating whether or not to knock.

Before he could decide, he heard a muffled cry from inside the room.

Hearing that, he quickly typed as many codes as he could imagine Pidge using into her keypad, getting it right after the 5th attempt.

As soon as the door opened he was greeted with the overwhelming smell of alcohol, followed by a scene he’d never forget

Her room was a mess, more so than ever. And while the room was usually messy due to her lack of cleanup, it seemed like her room was torn apart purposefully. Her various robotic projects strewn across the room in several states of disrepair and her bed littered with parts from said projects.

Something that concerned him greatly were the various glass bottles, all in different states of emptiness.

But if her room was a mess it was nothing compared to who owned it.

Pidge was sitting on her bed, her head in her hands, mangled hair blocking her face and teardrops falling onto the floor below.

“Pidge….” slowly he walked over to her, careful to mind his footing on the cluttered floor.

It was only when he hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder that she even seemed to notice his presence, her head bolting up and a look of confused shock painting her face.

“You’re not supposed to be here…” She said after a moment. She seemed to want to scream but her voice seemed as raspy and tried as she looked.

Lotor tried to move closer but Pidge scooted back until she bumped against the wall her bed was attached to, all the while looking at him with a mixture of sadness, rage and confusion.

“Get out.” She said after a moment, her voice cutting through the unnerving silence the room was emitting.

“Pidg-” He was cut off by Pidge throwing one of the books that had unfortunately made its way off her shelf at him, missing by a few inches and hitting the wall behind him with a loud thud before dropping onto the floor below.

Lotor sat in shock watching as the rage in Pidge’s eyes turned to guilt, her body curling in on itself, arms locking around her legs as she borrowed her head into her knees.

“Please just go…” She mumbled, shaking slightly and not lifting her head.

Lotor paused for a second, unsure of what to do. For one he knew that he’d be damned if he left her like this, but besides knowing he wasn’t going to leave he was unsure of how to act going past that, especially with how abnormal she was acting.

Hesitantly, he reached his hand out to her, placing it lightly on her shoulder.

He felt Pidge shrink in on herself even more, an action that made his heart break.

Slowly, he climbed onto her bed and over to her before wrapping his arms around her small form, pulling her closer to his chest and resting his head on top of hers.

He felt Pidge tense up and worried she’d try to push him away but after a few moments he felt her shoulders drop and her forehead fell onto his chest.

Lotor let out a breathe he didn’t realize he was holding in, his own tension leaving his body as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

“I’ve got you darling, I’m here.” He whispered to her, placing a hand onto the back of her head and gently smoothing her tangled mess of a head of hair, his nails undoing the knots she’d worked up since the last time she’d let him brush it.

He held her there for Gods knows how long, the time being filled with him gently churring and whispering nothing to her, but to him it didn’t matter how long he was there. All that mattered was getting her out of what wretched thoughts she had pulled herself into.

But after a while he felt her trying to shift so unhappily he loosened his hold on her, letting her lift her head up and look up to him Her eyes red and lined with dark circles.  


“I didn’t want you to see me like this…” She croaked out, voice hoarse and her breath smelling discutiongly sour..

Breathing out she sniffled afterwards, much to his distaste, whipping her nose with her sleeve.

Lotor sighed, laying his head back on top of hers. “There’s nothing to be sorry for darling.”

He resumed his past action and began to run his hands down her back, scratching gently at times but content with simply moving his hands on her.

“As much as i don’t wish to pry into what seems to be a very personal matter… If you’re willing, I’d like to know what’s made you so distraut today..” 

Pidge shifted, moving her body and untangeling herself from his hold Afterwards moving until she was in his lap facing him. Getting situted she sprawled herself onto him, her arms drapped loosely onto his back and her head resting on the bend of his neck and shoulder.

Letting out a small huff and relaxed.

“The rest of the group has there time to grieve about what we’ve been through, Lets just say this is my time of the year im allowed to do the same.” She mumbled into his back.

As happy as he was with her familiar attitude returning he still had questions. 

“Darling i don’t understand what your trying to say…”He heard her grumble at this.

“This- This is the anniversary of the kerberos mission’s launch.” She spoke, her voice growing soft.

Lotor hummed, that explained a bit more.

Sighing he got up, gently pulling pidge up with him.

“Well, im not letting you spend it here by yourself drinking it away…” he moved towards the door, careful of the mess on the floor

“Come on, i’ll help you through this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my docs for about a month now and i promised myself to finish it so HA TAKE THAT MY PROCRASTINATING SELF.


End file.
